


轻轻摇晃

by shipwrecksie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternative Universe - La Lune De Jupiter (2017), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 他站在镜子前，慢慢张开双臂，风从手臂底下一缕一缕地吹拂上来。他闭上眼睛，等待双脚悬空的那一刻。





	轻轻摇晃

**Author's Note:**

> 注：无cp向的ltm中心。（《木星之卫》au）  
> 严格意义上来说不能算是au只能说是灵感，因为这里的剧情（如果有的话）走向和mxzw完全不一样
> 
> 白话版概要：有一天李泰民发现自己会飞了。
> 
> OOC

 “日前，日本森林综合研究所樱花保护组组长确认，纪伊半岛南部发现野生樱花品种。这是时隔约100年来第一次发现的樱花品种……”

“这是继山樱、霞樱之后，自和歌山县内发现的另一种野生樱花。”

李泰民一边用毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发，一边目不转睛地看着电视，努力平复呼吸。刚结束大阪最后一场solo演唱会，又一次竭尽全力的安可结束后，他脱力地倒在升降台上，不得不被工作人员架着返回乐屋。

乐屋里有staff提前打开的电视，他艰难地坐下身，猛灌了半瓶水，这才感觉慢慢缓过气来。电视里的声音断断续续传入耳中。

新的樱花吗？李泰民若有所思。

“明天就回韩国吗？”经纪人举着手机，凑上来问道。

“诶？”泰民放下毛巾，眼睛仍然看着电视屏幕，屏幕上正放着航拍的古座川町的野生森林：漫山遍野的盎然绿意中，嫣然点缀着几簇明丽的粉色。

”有行程吗？“

”那倒没有……“经纪人对着手机确认再三，摇了摇头，“画报，采访都不是很紧急。”

“那哥带我去个地方好不好？”泰民露出招牌式的乖巧笑容，笑眼弯弯，让人无法拒绝。

 

从大阪开车到临近的和歌山县所耗费的时间并不长。他们在清晨的细雨中出发，十点不到就到了和歌山。因为进山的路较为曲折，当地陪同的工作人员提前联系好了负责人，早早等在了约定的地点。

一行人撑着伞无言地走了一会儿，向导告诉他们，熊野樱长在山中深处，在到达最佳观赏区前要经过一座吊桥。

“走过吊桥，就能看到雾一般的花海了。”

吊桥下泰民笑眯眯地让恐高的经纪人等在桥下，向导指给他赏樱的地方，小心叮嘱他仔细脚下，泰民认真地听完，一个人举着相机向吊桥走去。

 

走到吊桥中间，突然一切都变慢了。他能感受到风像细腻冰凉的丝绸，从他的指尖流泻出去，他好像站在云中，呼吸声静默不可闻。

下一秒，咔嗒，一只灰雀跃入天空，几乎就在一瞬间，最奇怪的事情发生了。他的身体逐渐变轻，好像一鼓一鼓膨胀的棉花糖，他下意识的张开手臂以维持平衡，手臂抬起的那一瞬间，他清晰地意识到他的双脚已经离开了木质的栈道。

他在飞。

向上，向上。他却不觉恐惧，风在他的耳边发出细碎的低语，空气中潮湿的水汽不依不饶地钻进他的口鼻，他的眼睛，他的身体，他感到很轻，无论是身体还是心。就好像——

就好像这一切本该发生一样。

下山后他未曾向经纪人提起，他在半空中看见山中盛开的熊野樱，似乎在告诉他除了他自己，不会有人明白他在那座吊桥上经历了怎样的蜕变。

* * *

 

二哥是最先发现的。

“泰民最近在镜子前花费的时间比以前更长了呢。”钟铉从化妆台上拿起泰民刚放下的梳子，对着镜子整理起鬓角的头发，一边调侃道。

“呐，”不远处窝在沙发椅中的珉豪把自己团成一颗大型仓鼠球，从臂弯中闷闷地接话道，“泰民长大了，很关注自己的受欢迎程度呢。”

泰民哭笑不得，决定不去理睬动不动就喜欢开自己玩笑的哥哥们。钟铉见他悄悄鼓起了腮帮子，按捺不住逗小猫的坏心，拿着梳子就去戳泰民的脸颊。泰民又好气又好笑，叫着直躲。两人你进我退，泰民为了守住自己的防线，不得不一再后退，背部抵上了休息室卫生间的门。他一咬嘴唇，狡黠一笑，手摸索到门把手，一拉便把自己塞了进去。他大笑着躲进卫生间正要得意，没想到钟铉哥毅然决然地挤了进来，一手果断地带上了门。

“还想躲吗！”泰民笑到无力，弯下腰抓着钟铉的手腕死活不肯放手。

他视线模糊地看着卫生间的地面，耳边回响着钟铉温柔的笑声，他突然涌起一阵迫切的冲动。

泰民听见陌生的声音从自己嘴里传出，只听他说道：“钟铉哥，我会飞哦。”

他的声音很轻，几乎要淹没在钟铉开朗的笑声，和他自己的喘息声中，可那一直存在于两人之间的奇妙的连接，不知怎的，把他话语中的那份真挚传达到了钟铉的耳中。

钟铉的笑声渐渐消失，手也悄悄落下。泰民抓着对方的手腕，执着地不肯松手。

“我说飞，你就能飞起来吗？”

泰民眨眨眼，默认。他点点头，收回双手，乖乖垂在身侧，目不转睛地盯着眼前小心翼翼的钟铉。

钟铉哭笑不得地拍拍他的头，说道：“泰民xi，你不会又在整我吧？”

泰民却没有像往常一样露出灼灼笑颜。

“哥你试试看……就知道了。”

 

告诉剩下的成员，就简单多了。

小半个月后，坐在保姆车里，泰民向往常一样担任车内DJ的身份，坐在身旁的温流用一种平淡又透着隐隐骄傲的语调说道：“离不开泰民了哦。”

“真心吗？”

“是啊，”温流头也不抬地回道，“泰民是天使呀。”

泰民沉默了。温流奇怪地收回黏在手机上的视线，抬头看向泰民，却发现这个平时总是笑眯眯的孩子，正用一种格外认真的表情看着自己。

“哥，我是天使吗？”

“诶？怎么了？”温流感到一丝隐约的不安，从身体深处悄悄涌上心头，他的眼皮突地一跳——这孩子，该不会是发生了什么事情吧？

片刻之后，泰民移开视线，声调平平，好像刚刚那种真挚从未存在过一样：“如果我告诉哥，我就是呢？”

 

他从珉豪那里收获了一声大叫，以及一句毫无说服力的威胁（“再也不会帮你找手机了你这个天使小坏蛋”）；Key看着他只是不说话，良久淡淡地说了一句：

“我是最后一个知道的吗？”

泰民不由自主的笑出声来，他无法忽略从这个哥哥口中悄然藏着的埋怨。

 

 

团体巡演开始了。

无数次，他看着台下一片又一片湖蓝色的灯海，想起去年，前年，再前年，他想起有这片灯海陪伴的过去的每一年。

他突然很想重新打开话筒，很想在这片轻轻摇晃的，闪烁的海洋之中，告诉每一颗星他深藏已久的事实。

大家，我其实，会飞呐。

他很想踮起脚尖，张开双臂，安静的，平稳的离开地面；他温柔地望着舞台下。

他很想说，你们看，虽然这也许是一个开给我的善意的玩笑，可我总是觉得，这个玩笑和你们有什么内在的联系。好像冥冥中，是因为你们，它才让我变成这样的。

因为你们，我的存在，我在这舞台上的存在，才是有意义的。

只有在这片湖蓝色的星海中，在你们温柔的注视下，我的每一次呼吸，我的每一次悬空，才有存在的意义。

因为，我有幸，拥有你们的爱呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 我从会场里走出来的时候，眼睛还湿润着，心脏依旧蜷得很紧。我的眼妆可能花了，却毫不在意，仍然沉浸在片刻前的震惊之中。  
> 我问身边一个饭：你相信天使吗？  
> 虽然我已不大能言语，眼神也很模糊，我却似乎清晰地听见她说：我相信有天使。  
> 接着她露出一个模糊的笑容，你方才不也看见了吗。  
> 是啊。我抬头看着天空，头顶阳光正明媚。  
> 谢谢你啊，李泰民，你是最纯粹的存在，你是人间最值得。


End file.
